


Made for Shipping

by Vamillepudding



Series: Castiel being his melodramatic and pessimistic self [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel is a Little Shit, Dean is Not Amused, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, M/M, Philosophical Discussions, Professor Castiel, Professor Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamillepudding/pseuds/Vamillepudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Novak was not stupid, or unfriendly. He just had a…pessimistic attitude. And with pessimistic Dean meant that sentences like "Technically what we are doing does not matter since, considering the age of the earth, we don’t exist for much longer than the blink of an eye" were perfectly normal for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made for Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the same tumblr post I mentioned in my other work which I still can't find but remember perfectly. Please tell me if you know what I'm talking about. It asked for a Professor!Castiel AU in which he teaches Philosophy and gives all of his students an identity crisis because of his pessimistic attitude. I figured I could give it a try.  
> Enjoy.

Everything had been fine until two months ago. But then the new professor had started teaching, and on top of that he taught in the room right next to Dean’s. Between the two classrooms was, of course, a wall, but it was thin, and whenever Dean’s class was quiet he could hear the other man’s low, deep voice. And that was exactly the problem, well, one of the problems anyway. It wasn’t like Dean didn’t enjoy listening to a voice like that. Hell, when he’d heard the other professor talk the first time he had found himself imagining Professor Novak moaning _his_ name, while they spent the night together. But then Dean had actually started paying attention to what the man said.  
Professor Novak was not stupid, or unfriendly. He just had a…pessimistic attitude.  
And with pessimistic Dean meant that sentences like _technically what we are doing does not matter since, considering the age of the earth, we don’t exist for much longer than the blink of an eye._ Or _I will see you tomorrow. I suppose. Of course, if one of us gets involved in an accident we will not see each other. Therefore I should probably reformulate and say: We might or might not see each other tomorrow._ were perfectly normal for him. And, worst of all, the guy taught Philosophy. Seriously, Dean would totally understand if his students would all have depressions by the end of the year.  
Also, to get to the other problem: The other professor was smoking hot, and as much as Dean tried to ignore that fact together with the actual person he found himself staring whenever Novak was in sight.

***

Today it wasn’t any different, and they both hadn’t even started teaching today. Dean was sitting In the professor’s lounge, drinking his coffee, when Professor Novak came in. The man sat down next to him and then stared at Dean, who had his eyes focused on his mug in a desperate attempt _not_ to stare, so intensely that the Literature Professor felt really uneasy. He was making an effort, and the other professor just looked at him like he wanted to fuck Dean. – No. No, no, _no_ , that was not something he wanted to think about right now. 

“Quit it, would ya?” He finally snapped. Novak didn’t so much as blink. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Stop…staring at me like a creep.” 

“Don’t you find it interesting that if I were female and looking at you like that you would feel attracted, or flattered, or both, but since I’m male you feel like I am creepy?” It started to occur to him that Novak probably did not know that Dean was actually bisexual. Well, how was he supposed to know anyway since usually Dean tried his best to avoid talking to him. 

“Not really” Dean muttered. 

“Well, I do suppose on the other hand that it does not really matter.” Novak looked at him, now more waiting rather than creepy, and Dean suppressed a groan. Please, not today. He really was not in the mood for a conversation like that. And he knew _exactly_ where this was going. “Since, if we look at it in a certain way, we, in that case _we_ being the human race, or actually every living being on the earth, will die shortly anyway” the other man added. 

“Mhm.” Dean took another sip of his coffee, and while he listened to Novak’s talking about how their unenviable death an idea crossed his mind. It was a bad idea. A really, really bad idea. And Dean, being Dean, decided to try it. See it as an experiment. He put the mug on the table and leaned closer towards Novak. 

“You know” he uttered, “if we are gonna die, and nothing we do matters…surely you wouldn’t mind if I do this?” And he brushed his lips against the other man’s. He suppressed a grin when Novak’s blue eyes grew wide, and then pulled the other man into a real kiss.

It had seemed like a great idea a minute ago. Mess with Novak’s head a little. Give the ass a taste of his own medicine.

Never, ever had Dean thought the Philosophy professor would kiss back.

And never, not in a million worlds, had he considered that he might enjoy the kiss.

The female voice, belonging to a student Dean knew as Becky Rosen, squeaking “Oh my god – I knew it!” was also something he had not thought about.

***

“So, you guys are what, together?” Becky asked a few minutes later. Dean had had no other choice but pull her into the still empty room to talk to her about what she had seen, after Castiel – when had the other man become Castiel instead of Novak? – had fled. 

“No! That was just…never mind. Just forget it, okay? Do not talk about that. Ever.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t spill your secret! Besides, half of the campus has assumed it already anyway.” 

“What?” He felt horror rising inside him. 

“Yeah, I mean, come on. Two guys who are like, really hot, working together? And you are always together and talking and stuff.” 

“Yeah, ‘cause we are fighting! We don’t like each other! He says stuff like ‘We are all just a sand corn in the desert’ to piss me off!” 

“That’s called sexual tension, dumbass. Honestely, you guys are practically made for shipping.”

“Sexu-“ Dean choked on the word and felt his face burning up with heat when he saw Becky’s face expression that she probably considered as a ‘knowing smile’ and Dean as ‘pure evil’. “Can you just go?” he asked, all of sudden just wanting this conversation to be over. 

“Sure. It was nice talking to you, professor. And don’t think about it too much – your secret is safe with me.” She patted his hand slightly and Dean winced, and winced again when he realised that now he’d have to have on more conversation – this time with Mr. “Do you ever think about how unworthy we are compared to everything else?” Great. Just great.

***

Dean didn’t see the other professor until lunch when he was just about to enter the canteen. Without thinking Dean grabbed the man’s wrist and pulled him outside. It was a cold day, and nobody was eating their lunch outside, which Dean was grateful for. 

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked, his voice pure ice. “You got what you wanted, didn’t you?” 

“What?” 

“You humiliated me. In front of a student. Or was that not the whole deal? Are you going to blackmail me? That’s not going to work. I stand to what I am.” 

“Wait, that’s not what this is about! I wanted to – I wanted to apologise!” Now it was Castiel who said “What?” 

“I mean- for the kiss. I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t ask you or anything, and I didn’t realise you’d be offended.”

“Then why did you do it?” 

“Honestly? Because you were annoying the hell outta me, and I thought I’d mess with your head a little.” Dean didn’t realise it was exactly the wrong thing to say until Castiel turned around and walked away.

***

“What’s crawled up your ass and died?” Jo asked a few days later when Dean stopped at her house to pick her up. She had lost her driver’s licence two days ago because she had run over a red light, and had now bullied Dean into giving her a lift every day. 

“Nothing” he replied. 

“Come on, talk to me, Winchester.” 

“Sorry, did you just say that you want to walk? Sure, if that’s what you wish to do. I can just stop right here and let you walk the remaining 5 miles.” 

“If you want to die a horrible death, go ahead and stop. If you want to live you continue driving and tell me what’s bothering you.” Knowing that she would just keep asking Dean gave in, and told her everything, starting with Castiel being annoying and practically daring Dean into kiss him, and ending with the conversation the day after. Jo’s answer was smacking him on the back of his head. 

“ _Ow_! What the hell was that for?”

“For you being an idiot!” 

“ _He_ was the one who walked out on me before avoiding me at every inch!” 

“Yes, after _you_ rejected him! God, Dean, how can you be so daft?” 

“How am I daft, huh?” 

“No, you know what? I’m done solving your problems for you, or explaining why people are hurt by what you do or say-“ 

“He’s hurt? Why would he be hurt?” 

“- or helping your sorry ass out of these kind of situations in general. _You_ will talk to him, _today_ , and you will get things right between you two. _Today_.”

“Just like your mother” Dean muttered, earning himself another smack.

***

“Cas, wait!” Dean called a couple of hours later when he saw Castiel walking towards his car. The shorter man turned slowly around. 

“What?” 

“I’m sorry. For everything. I’m sorry for the kiss and for what I’ve said and I’m sorry if – no, _that_ you felt humiliated. And I know I’m a dick and you probably hate me, but the thing is – I really enjoyed it. And according to that Becky girl they all think we’re together anyway, so...So I’d like to do it again some time.” Castiel’s expression changed from hostile to surprised to hopeful and finally settled with smug. 

“I understand, and I forgive you. Of course, the events of the past week are, compared to everything else, like a drop in a desert, and the inevitable death of-“ 

That was when Dean decided that there were only two ways to shut Cas up, and since punching him wasn’t really an option here he settled with kissing. Turned out Cas didn’t mind at all.


End file.
